customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacques Pélissier (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Jacques Leo Pélissier is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. He made his debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Early life By the age of 8, Jacques carried a giant lance to Spain and used it as a weapon to fight Cervantes. As he fought the Spanish pirate, he could not fight Soul Edge and he is scared of him. So he ran away and found his older sisters in Rouen, France to find out what happened. When Jacques felt like he has nothing to do, he thought he has an idea. He could go to the Grandall Empire with his older sisters and raise there. Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Jacques has blue eyes and short, yellow hair. He has a handsome and young face. He has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Jacques is a young gladiator so he uses a lance and fight with Largus Apostolus in Soul Calibur III and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. In Soul Calibur IV, he uses a naginata and fight with Seong Style Longsword + Ling-Sheng Su Style Rod. In Soul Calibur V, he uses a rod and fight with Secrets arts of the Ling-Sheng Su Style Rod. Critical Finish Jacques throws his opponent into the air using his weapon, twirls them up high with flames then throws them back down and pushes his weapon through his opponent's heart. Critical Edge Knocks his opponent into the air with his rod, and then delivers a midair kick combo (three kicks), and strikes them down with his rod. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Jacques Gender: Male Job: Knight Discipline: Lance Weapon: Any Hair: Gelled Back (10,20) Mid Torso: Leather Shirt (15,25) Upper Torso: Bandit's Gear (08,25) Arms: Knuckle Gloves (01,14) Waist: Leather Covering (08,25 and 15,25) Upper Legs: Matabiki (15,25 and 15,25) Feet: Enchanted Boots (08,25 and 08,25) Face: 02 Eyebrows: 10,20 Lips: 03,05 Eyes: 25,20 Skin: 05,17 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Young Man 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Relationships *Younger cousin to Cory, Barb and Kylie. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Jacques' rivals are Raphael, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''The weaker they are, the louder they bark.'' *''Your very sight irritates me.'' *''Are you ready to die?'' *''That look suits you.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''I shall offer this victory...unto the heavens.'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''I like your cries.'' *''You're irritating.'' *''Disappear.'' *''You imbecile.'' *''Come on.'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''There!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''Die!'' *''Now!'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''How slow are you?'' - Taunt *''Don't worry, you'll be dead soon.'' - Taunt *''Damn...'' *''I still have a way to go.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 100 2271.JPG 100 2272.JPG 100 2273.JPG 100 2274.JPG 100 2275.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h26m36s235.png|Jacques wielding Bourdonasse. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h26m47s83.png|Jacques wielding Bourdonasse before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h27m13s65.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h27m37s63.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h27m21s147.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h28m13s163.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h30m00s228.png|Jacques wielding Bourdonasse after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters